True Power Pretty Cure
by RobotBeeHive
Summary: (Fanseries)The Cure Essences the Reason Pretty Cure can transform. Without it they can’t transform one is the most powerful. The True Cure Essence but it was hidden in A Boy. The Shadow Order is looking for it so Andrew Parks becomes Cure Rocket


A/N here's another Fanseries sorry for the wait.

Episode 1

A New Dawn. Meet Andrew

_A Long Time Ago, In a Kingdom far from Earth. The Kingdom's Elders hid the most powerful Cure Essence The True Cure Essence. Where they hid it was a boy who is now 14 because they knew that evil forces would never look in a Boy due to the rarity of such a occurrence. And now our story begins_

**OP:The Ballad of Cure Essences **

A Boy with Brown Hair And Green Eyes was sleeping on a blue bed. He wakes up and looks at his alarm clock. He looks shocked when he does

"Oh no! I'm gonna be late for School!" He says as he runs out of bed.

He quickly gets dressed and then eats breakfast His Mom who also has brown hair but has Blue Eyes Gave him his Lunch for the Day so he wouldn't forget it.

"Honey. You can't forget your lunch even if you're late." His Mom said the boy then ran out with the bag

As Andrew Ran a Blue Cat Like Plushie was looking at him

"Is he the one?~Mimi" The Plushie said

_Oh wait did I Introduce myself? I'm Andrew Parks I'm 14 years old I'm on my way to the hellhole people call School. _

Andrew arrived at school. His Homeroom Teacher looked mad at him.

"Mr. Parks! Why are you late for School." She said

"Ms. Watson. I know, My Alarm didn't go off." Andrew said telling the truth

_I don't expect this to be good. Ms. Watson hates my guts, She thinks I'm Devil Spawn and more._

"Mr.Parks you are cleaning notebooks after school." Ms. Watson said

"_I knew it!_" Andrew thought walking to his seat.

(Eyecatch)

4 Lights Land several pink and white wisps appear The 4 Cures and the Logo appears.

(Eyecatch done)

After Andrew cleaned those notebooks. He decided to Chat with His Best Friend Robert Carter

"Andrew. What Ms Watson did to you was unbelievable!" Robert said

"I know right. I expected it right away" Andrew said

But Meanwhile in the Shadow Order Headquarters.

"Has anyone succeeded in finding the True Cure Essence Yet!" A Unknown Voice said

"Nope!" Countless Voices said

"Trunmina Come here right now!" A Unknown Voice said

A Woman with Brown Hair And One Purple Eye And One Orange Eye appeared immediately and bowed

"Yes Master. What did you need me for?" She questioned

"I have a new assignment for you. Look for the True Cure Essence in Cedarbrook." A Unknown Voice said

Trunmina teleported Out ready to steal Cure Essences to find the True Essences.

Back to Andrew and Robert

Andrew And Robert saw Trunmina had arrived as they walked by where she was attacking first. Spaceblaster Arcade. She saw Robert not Andrew for some reason.

"You! Are my first target!" She said pointing at Robert

"One..." She said First as Robert was trapped in Vines

"Two" She said second

"Three" She said third and Robert Passed Out due to shock?

"Ha! Shadow Call!" She said finally as Robert's Cure Essence was stolen.

She saw the white Cure Essence with circular wisps.

"This isn't the True Cure Essence! Arghh!" Trunmina said annoyed that she couldn't find it.

Andrew finally had enough and confronted her

"Hey! Yoo-hoo! How dare you show up and trap my best friend! I won't forgive you!!" Andrew said as a Explosion of Light appeared

The Plushie from Earlier appeared and said

"I knew it! You're the one!~Mimi" She mumbled Before she threw a Pocket Watch to Andrew.

"Quick! Use this and Call out Pretty Cure! Let the Bells Ring~Mimi!" She said

"Okay!" Andrew said

Andrew began shaking the Watch how he decided to do that a mystery?

"**Pretty Cure! Let the Bells Ring!**" He said as he shaked the Watch causing Bells to Ring

Andrew interrupted the transformation and said "I'm Forced to wear Pink! Did you forget I am a boy and boys don't wear pink!" After that the transformation resumed

"**A Blast of Love Up In the Sky! Cure Rocket!**" He said uncontrollably

"Why did I say that? And what's with the Pink!!" Andrew now Cure Rocket said shocked at what he said

"My Name is Mimi!~Mimi. But You been chosen to fight this evil Andrew!!~Mimi" Mimi said

"Pretty Cure? Well then Come Out Kemono!" Trunmina said as she threw a red stone at a Arcade Game

It began to grow and grow into a Monster

"Ke!" The Monster said

"If I have to fight you then I will!" Cure Rocket said bravely

"Ke!"

Cure Rocket dodged the Monster's attacks as he jumped

"How did I do that?" Cure Rocket questioned

Cure Rocket realized what he needed to do.

Cure Rocket held up his hands creating a blast of Pink Energy

"**Pretty Cure! Magical Current!**" He said as he flung it at the Monster

It turned back into a Arcade Machine with no Damage on Contact.

"What?" Was All Cure Rocket could say.

"All you have to do is Shake the Love Mini Clock again~Mimi and say Pretty Cure! Let the Bells Ring Again to return his Cure Essence~Mimi" Mimi said

Cure Rocket Shaked The Love Mini Clock again and said the phrase and the Essence was returned And Trunmina teleported Back

Cure Rocket Transformed Back into Andrew And Robert Woke Up"

"What Happened? Where's that Lady" Robert said

"I don't know Robert? It was probably was a Dream" Andrew said

**ED:Sunset Kisses**

A/N Chapter one is Finished! Finally Here it is. It took so long for me to get to this! Like Months, But hopefully it's good?

Word Count (Not counting Author Notes) 931 Words

I will see you next chapter!!

Please Review! It helps me get the feedback to improve the chapters if they're bad.


End file.
